Ojama
The Ojama cards are a series most played by Chazz Princeton. While the Ojama monsters all have 0 ATK, many Ojama cards can fill up or prevent the use of the opponent's monster card zones. The card themes do not always focus on this. Ojama Delta Hurricane!! can destroy all cards on the opponent's side of the field when the three Ojama are on the field. Ojama King can gain 1000 ATK for each Ojama monster destroyed by Ojamuscle as long as he remains on the field. Two additional Ojama cards exist , as well as Ojama Country, presenting this archetype with DEF beatdown strategies. Still more unknown new Ojamas are shown in Ojama Country and Solidarity: a spiky flying Ojama, a flat purple Ojama, a fat lime green Ojama and a non-flying one with a spiky head. These four have yet to be seen in either the TCG or the OCG. The name "Ojama" comes from the Japanese phrase Ojamashimasu (お邪魔します) which means "Excuse me for intruding" and is usually said by people entering a room unexpectedly. The three Ojamas are siblings and have grandparents, as featured on Ojama Knight. The relationship between the original trio and the two newer Ojamas (Ojama Blue and Ojama Red) is unknown, but they appear to be family (as suggested by Solidarity, a possible direct reference), or at least countrymen/citizens/beings all hailing from Ojama Country. The Ojamas seem to be used as the butt of humor on several card illustrations, such as being hunted down on Harpies' Hunting Ground, being used to practice boxing in Ojamuscle or flattened on Power Filter. Optional Support Cards *Pixie Ring - Since all Ojamas share the same ATK and DEF this card will prevent your opponent from attacking. *Elemental Hero Woodsman - This card, while face up on the field, allows you to quickly grab Polymerization and fuse your Ojamas for Ojama King or Ojama Knight. When Elemental Hero Woodsman used while Ojama Country is active it gives you a 2000 ATK beatstick (because Elemental Hero Woodsman's ATK and DEF are switched). *Solidarity - All Ojamas share the same type so this card can give your Ojamas a nice 800 ATK boost. *Rescue Cat - Great card when you need to activate an Ojama Delta Hurricane or fuse. This card allows you to grab any 2 Ojamas from your deck. *Backup Soldier - Since the 3 Main Ojamas (Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green) are Normal Monsters this card allows you to quickly return them from your graveyard to your hand. *Heart of the Underdog - Since the 3 Main Ojamas are Normal Monsters, when you draw one durring your draw phase you can draw another card and show it to your opponent, to speed up the draw power of your deck. *Natural Tune - This card turns any of the main Ojamas (Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green) into a Tuner, which gives the Ojamas Synchro Summoning capabilities. *Limit Reverse and Graceful Revival - These cards allow you to special summon one of the lower level Ojamas in Attack Position to your side of the field from the graveyard. *Attack of the Cornered Rat allows you to pay life points to make sure that your lower level Ojamas aren't destroyed by battle. If your opponent plays Honest as a chain to this card's activation, you could lose a lot of life points. Category:Archetype